It is desirable to treat substrates with aqueous compositions so that the treated substrates attain their final properties rapidly so that they can be handled and used without undue delay. At the same time, aqueous coatings are also advantageous for application to temperature sensitive substrates such as, for example, paper or plastics, or to large substrates such as, for example, concrete floors, because they dry rapidly and quickly develop the intended useful properties at ambient or only moderately elevated temperatures. The treatment of certain types of substrates such as, for example, wood, frequently requires coatings with a high level of transparency and clarity to minimize the intrusive asthetic aspects of the coating. The method for treating substrates of this invention provides treatments which develop the intended properties rapidly and exhibit excellent transparency or clarity.